warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cutler Kar
Cutler Kar, also known as The Butcher of Sephadollion is a founding member of the Vitores Tenebras and a former Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos. Tenebrous One of the Corpus Branch of the Tenebras, Kar specialises in research of Xenotechnology and weaponry, as well as supply other branches with equipment. In order to obtain Xenos technology Kar has set up trade links with Xenos races and factions, using bribery, blackmail and persuasion to get what he wants. Kar also conducts genetic and cybernetic experiments on human and xenos subjects, often splicing the two together. Although he claims to be "improving the human race" though his research, his closest subordinates say he conducts the experiments for little more than sick fascination. Born on the planet Berlugian IV, Kar at first led a decadent lifestyle before Dark Eldar led by corsair lord Atherakhia Bloodsea invaded the planet, with Kar helping lead imperial forces. Kar was subsequently recruited by inquisitor Dailhre Fairvious, and quickly rose to the rank of inquisitor himself. Kar was active at first in the Xomiarya Sector as part of the Vixilancia Conclave, serving alongside the likes of Mishiek Hult, Niviarsiaq, Stamen Crotsan, Katherine Luçay, Ahtar Delcon and Francis Arrougaudser. However Kar always stood apart from his peers, more interested in radical sentiments, which angered the likes of Delcon and Niviarsiaq especially. Kar eventually severed ties with the conclave, moving eastwards to the Sephadollion Sector, where he was involved in halting the Visceri incursion. By this point Kar had become so disillusioned with the Imperium he secretly set the foundations for the Vitores Tenebras with fellow radicals Dalila Isiminger and Edrith Cambion. After the Visceri were defeated Kar and his co conspirator set in motion a chain of events that culminated in them all splitting away from the Imperium and into forming the rebel organisation the Vitores Tenebras, with Kar heading the Corpus Branch. While Kar keeps his activities with the Vitores Tenebras under tight wraps, he has publicly declared his disdain for the Imperium, causing him to become a symbol of radicalism. In 756.M41 Kar was captured and tortured for information about the Vitores Tenebras by Alexei de'Ossman of the Tenebarite Cabal, where he was severely wounded before he was rescued by his own men. Kar barely survived his injuries after numerous cybernetic were implanted into him. Such implants have unhinged Kars mind, with his experiments becoming more and more bizarre and frequent, with particular interest reserved for psykers. Kar appears to be merely an arrogant charmer, but behind his foppish demeanour, lurks a sadistic, egotistical radical who would want nothing more than to further his own ends and gruesome research, and to see the destruction of the Imperium. Kar is determined to carry out a "vital task for humanity's interests, no matter the cost". History Early Life Unlike the other founders of the Vitores Tenebras, Cutler Kars life is well documented, courtesy of numerous research and interrogations conducted by Ordo Hereticus Ahtar Delcon. Born the son of a Planetary governor Galen Kar on the hive world Berlugian IV. Cutler Kar had a spoilt childhood, with his every whim being given to him by his mother, Amelia Kar. Kar soon grew up to become a handsome young man, despite spending his days glutting on fine wines and cavorting with a long line of women. His parents knew of his affairs and drinking, they merely tolerated it, hoping he would grow out of it. Kar also captured and tortured small animals before dissecting them to sate his morbid curiosity. He kept these illicit activities away from the eyes of his parents, lest they prohibited his behaviour. It was Kars debauchery that saved his life. In 751.M40, Dark Eldar Corsairs of the Kabal of the Black Kraken led by Atherakhia Bloodsea, descended on Berlugian IV, first attacking the Noble quarter of the city while they held a military parade to welcome back the native Berlugian 345th armoured regiment from their recent campaign. Cutler was absent, instead pleasuring himself in one of the brothels in the lower quarter. The Dark Eldar pushed fast through the city, murdering those they came across. The Planetary Defence Forces started to mobilise, while the Berlugian 345th held off the attackers. News was quickly sent that confirmed the Berlugian IV 84th drop regiment and Inquisitor Dailhre Fairvious of the Ordo Herecticus were to reinforce the planet, but their arrival would be to late if the PDF did not hold. Kar was found by the Arbites, where he was taken to acting-commander Williams of the 345th. Kar, as son of Galen, was expected to lead until reinforcements arrived. Kar told Williams to mobilise the troops to defend the lower quarter until Fairvious arrived, and she would inspire the almost broken men. Kar hoped his charisma would bring morale to the men, while Williams would use his grasp of strategy to hold off the Dark Eldar for as long as possible. Kar personally spoke to the troops, and even fought alongside them, leading at the front lines. Seven days after the initial attack, the Dark Eldar retreated as the 84th drop regiment started to launch their attacks on Berlugian IV. By this time the PDF were barely still fighting, if not for Kars inspiring presence. As the 85th retook the most populated areas, Inquisitor Fairvious sought out the wounded Kar, and offered to him the chance to become an Inquisitor. With his parents dead and Berlugian IV in ruins, Kar agreed. Early Inquisitorial years Life as an acolyte Kar started to travel with Fairvious as part of her retinue. Fairvious was a harsh master, who strictly adhered to Imperial dogma. Kar was given little freedom in his activities, in stark contrast to his early life. Despite his methods, Kar was fashioned into a loyal servant of the Imperium. Kar started to learn his skill with technology, and, more impotently, reverse engineering basic weapons. Although Kar slowed his gluttony and sexual exploits, he still performed his sadistic activities when he could, mainly on captured alien species and heretics. Kar grew to be Fairvious's favoured acolyte, and served as her right hand. Kar was said to have influenced Fairvious into acting cruelly to her other acolytes, barring them from certain privileges. For example, Kar was the only one of her acolytes who was allowed to carry Fairvious's inquisitorial seal. Rumours also persisted that they were lovers, despite Fairvious being well in his senior. Kar vehemently denied all these allegations, and stated that they were mere rumours. Becoming an Inquisitor Kar was awarded the Inquisitorial seal after he helped cull the Safian uprising. Rather than follow in his teachers footsteps, Kar chose to become a member of the Ordo Xenos instead. Already he had began preparation to study Xenos-for mankinds best intentions of course. For several years Kar travelled the galaxy, hunting down Xenos, before capturing them. He than killed them, before performing an experiments on their bodies and technology. The Haemonculus It was in 769.M41 that Kar was assigned to capture Kallidus Fleshbearer, a member of the Haemonculi Coven of the Crawling Dark. Kar jumped into the task immediately, eagerly wanting to prove himself. Kar started to look over records of Fleshbearers activities, before discovering that over the last 200 years Fleshbearer had been harvesting subjects from the Dolthalion sector. Kar travelled to the Dolthalion sector, and aimed to ambush Fleshbearer and subdue him. Kar was lucky to be on the planet Iythiyi when Fleshbearer's wracks conducted a raid, led by Fleshbearer himself. For the headstrong Inquisitor it was almost to good. Kar charged the Haemonculus blindly, before Fleshbearer had Kars retinue cut down. He than shot Kar with a toxin, taunting him by saying that he had set the encounter up, and that if Kar of the Inquisition ever tried to locate him again, he would cut his heart out. Fleshbearer than left Iythiyi, and Kar for death. Kar survived, having failed his mission and thus humiliated. Hunt for Ravious Kar was soon called to help catch traitor Auric Ravious, for his alleged links with the Tau empire. In Kars mission he was to be accompanied by Ahtar Delcon, also a former student of Fairvious. Kar was denied the privilege of working alone due to Kars failure of killing Kallidus Fleshbearer. Kar began his operations by rooting out minor associates of Ravious. Kar was a "good cop", using his silver tongue to extract information while Delcon was more brash and violent, threatening his quarries. Despite boths adherence to the Imperial Creed they often clashed over each others methods. However Delcon soon discovered that noble woman Anette Clarìe had connections to Raivious. Much to Kars disgust Delcon had Clarìe captured, before torturing her for information, than forcing Kar to kill her. Delcon had discovered that Clarìe was to meet Ravious. Delcon and Kar travelled to the meeting place where Ravious had agreed to meet Clarìe. Ravious was unprepared when Delcon slid his blade though the mans chest, and Kar calmly shot his body guards. Ravious may have been dead but his organisation was still active. Kar decided to look for the Tau connection Ravious had while Delcon tracked down the rest of the Raviouses top men. Kar soon found that Ravious had been consorting with Tau who were planning on invading Chiopasris and using the population as Gue'versa. Ravious had thought that the Imperium was weak and stagnating, and that the Tau's "greater good" made humanity stronger. Kar than found that Ravious had most of the planets officials support to align with the Tau, with many saying the Imperium had abandoned them. Kar showed his findings to Delcon, saying that the officials listed should be killed and that Imperial forces should attack the Tau. Delcon instead stated the world was beyond saving, and a clear message should be sent to both the Tau and the rest of humanity. Delcon ordered that Exterminatus via virus bombs should be carried out. Chiopasris was devastated. Kar questioned the reasons behind the, rather extreme, action, but Delcon was adamant. Kar started unintentionally to nurture a resentment for the Imperial doctrines. The Wandering years After Chiopasris was destroyed, Kar became more independent, often hunting out notable Xenos leaders, killing or capturing them, and experimenting on their technology and bodies. Kar started to hone his skills further, and was increasingly building his reputation as a rather eccentric if dedicated member of the inquisition. As a formality Kar served as part of the Vixilancia Conclave in the Xomiarya Sector, although he rarely attended any formal ceremonies required of him. Among the conclave he was considered an outsider, with Ahtar Delcon in particular finding his presence obscene. The return of Atherakhia Bloodsea It was in these years that Atherakhia Bloodsea, the Dark Eldar Archon of the Kabal of the Black Kraken, started to look for Cutler Kar. He had taken his loss of the battle on Berlugian IV personally, and upon learning of Kars involvement, endeavoured to kill Kar in revenge. Kar was at first unaware he was being hunted by the Dark Eldar. Bloodsea made his appearance known when he once again raided the planet Berlugian IV, this time not encountering any resistance. Any who opposed Bloodea was flayed alive, before Bloodsea left the planet. Kar vowed to find the Archon and kill him for his actions. The reveal of a traitor The Pathres Cult The Luminus Cabal When merchant ships and colonies were being attacked in the Sephadollion Sector, Kar was one of the first to be invited to join the newly formed Luminus Cabal. Kar was chosen for his knowledge of Xenobiology, as Kar was charged in discovering if the unknown enemy was of alien origin or not. Kar did not have to look hard, as the threat was identified as a relatively new race named the Visceri. The Visceri openly worked with the foul daemons of chaos, and used modified, brainwashed humans as thralls bound to their service. The Visceri made they move suddenly and unexpectedly, quickly taking over a large number of worlds in the sector, starting with the planet Lak'vrey. In response to this the Imperium sent forces ranging from Space Marines to the Imperial Navy to combat the threat. This act was known as the Lak'vrey Retaliation. During this Kar met inquisitors Dalila Isiminger and Edrith Cambion among the cabal. Kar was at first cautious around the two, thinking Isiminger a zealot and Edrith too mad to speak with. Upon further inspection Kar found that the two shared similar views to his own-that the Imperium was stagnant and even the most radical of inquisitors could not change it for the better. The three made plans for the future, stating that at some point they would have to turn they backs on the Imperium in order to work for mankinds best interests. At that time the trio were in fact laying the ground work for the Vitores Tenebras. Before these plans could be set in motion however the matter of the Visceri needed to be taken care of. Kars study of the creatures behaviour and numerous experiments on their bodies helped develop methods that were most effective. Kar rarely took to the field of battle in the incursion, but when he did his knowledge of the Visceri helped his comrades defeat them with ease. Kars research was key in the eventual annihilation of the Visceri. Unlike Isiminger and Cambion, who was celebrated as a heroes, Kars well publicised radical views reduced his status in the campaign to a mere footnote in Imperial records. This was the final tipping point that convinced Kar to break away from the Imperium as well as his increased desire to create a perfect human. The Vitores Tenebras During his time in the Luminus Cabal Kar and his fellow conspirators had tried to recruit more members for their cause. They were careful not to make their intentions obvious until they were assured of their targets loyalty. Only a few joined their cause, including Ordo Redactus inquisitor Sophia Riyeko, a great admirer of Kars views. Most of the more troublesome had already been secretly killed during the campaign, but all evidence of their activities was to be removed. Each remaining inquisitor was systematically killed, normally through false implications. Some had caught on to what was going on, and were on the verge of stopping the activities of traitors. Cambion had those who he swayed to their side eliminate the remaining loyalists instead, so he and Kar were seen as innocent. Kar than disappeared, with a large amounts of his records wiped from the data banks. Only information personally kept by Ahtar Delcon remained intact. Personality Kar usually feigns a devil-may-care attitude, and comes across as not only arrogant and reckless, but compassionate as well. To those that he meets Kar is both desirable and reprehensible-a man steeped in charm and flattery, but also smug and debaucherous. Kar attempts to come across suave to the opposite sex, but while in his younger days he could pull it off, as he became older he came across as more slimy and repellent. Kar has a deep sense of pride, and is easily humiliated and embarrassed. Kar holds long grudges, and will let personal matters get in the way of his duties. This is all however merely a front to his true nature, which is cold and sadistic. His morbid curiosity in Xenos has lead him to become highly amoral, giving him a warped sense of right and wrong. Kar believes that he is benefiting humanity, and that without him there would "only be the oppression of the Imperium". Kar is described as being a megalomaniac, and probably suffers from a form of Narcissistic personality disorder as well as egomania. Kar's sense of entitlement and perceived "neglect" by the Imperieum has led him to form these feelings of megalomania. Despite this Kar is sincere in his belief that his actions further humanity, possibly due to his isolation from the common people. Kar claims to enjoy the "finer things in life" with his vices seamanly amounting to the shallow combination of drink, gambling and the company of women. While that is true, Kar also hides his other, more grisly pastime. Kar enjoys conducting gruesome experiments on human and Xenos subjects, whether they be for scientific purposes or not. He holds a particular interest for psykers, as he wishes to discover the root of their connection to the warp, and if there is a way to "convert" a normal being (whether it be human or Xenos) into a psyker. Almost all of his subjects are denied the use of anaesthetic, leading many to conclude that Kar is unhinged and almost psychotic. Unlike many inquisitors, who are careful not to label themselves as either following puritan or radical philosophies, Kar fully embraces the latter ideology. This has drawn the ire of many. Despite this, Kar has been careful to distance himself from Xanthite teachings. Rather Kar has laid down his own philosophy, which mainly takes elements of the Xenos Hybris philosophy, but concentrates more on mankinds mistakes glorifying societies such as the Tau. Appearance Kar is an average sized man of a height of 1.74 metres. His physique is almost lanky, if it were not for his broad shoulders and a semi-toned torso. Kars skin is a deathly pale. In the last photograph taken of him, Kar is shown with a large, prominent chin. He also had an aquiline nose and thin lips. Kars narrow eyes were a vibrant green. When he was younger, Kars light brown wavy hair touched his shoulders, but started to crop it much shorter as time went on. As he got older Kar started to show distinct frown lines. A network of scars blemished the left side of his face. Where Kar acquired these scars from is unclear, although it is thought to be from an encounter Ahtar Delcon. Kar was mutilated in 986.M41, leaving his face disfigured. Kar only reveals his face to those he is about to kill, so accurate reports on its true appearance are sketchy at best, with some reports describing his face as "monstrous".. It is usually said that most of his skin pasty yellow or burnt, revealing raw red muscle. He has no nose cartilage, as well as no lips. His teeth are at times described as a few brown stumps, while other times sharp and metallic, probably false. His eyes are also said to look blind, with faint green irises that are only just noticeable. Sometimes it is said he has a few strands of lank hair, other times completely bald. Kar also has no ears. Kars voice is described, even after his torture, to be deep, but soft and lyrical. After his mutilation, most of his body was replaced with cybernetics. Among them was the entire of his left leg, from the knee downwards of his right leg, his left arm and the upper part of the left side of his body, as well as his entire muscle tissue being embedded with cybernetics. His face was so severely damaged wears a fine metal mask with breathing apparatus to keep him alive. The mask depicts an exaggerated human face with red plating. Most of his cybernetics include Xenos technology. Kar wears a dark green hood and overcoat with gold lining. He also wears boots and black leather gloves. When Kar is in combat situations he wears his carapace armour as well as pauldrons. If not, he wears a black double breasted tunic with gold detail. Kar always carries around his ebony walking stick and bolt pistol, but will only carry his other weapons when in armour. Abilities and Traits Kar is a skilled manipulator, using his fawning personality to trick people into getting what he wants. When dealing with women, Kar used to use his handsome features and promise of sensual activities, but after his face was damaged he refrained from using that method of manipulation. If that fails, Kar will resort to blackmail and bribery instead. If all else fails, Kar will resort to threats of violence, but prefers not to do so, seeing it as "brutish". If prepared for combat, Kar will use his conversion beamer to destroy heavily armoured infantry or important targets. If there is a tank than will try and destroy from afar. Generally any enemies who approached him at close range Kar will shoot with one of his wrist mounted guns. Kar is naturally a mediocre shot, but usually uses some sort of targeting system to compensate for this. Kar will try and avoid close quarter combat. If engaged however Kar will primarily use his sword for chopping and slicing, and his canes blade for stabbing. Kar is not the most skilled of duellists, often failing to parry. He will instead use his digital weapons and wrist mounted guns to wound the enemy before finishing them off with his swords. Kar will frequently surround himself with body guards so he is not caught in one-on-one showdowns. Kar can speak a bastardised version of the Tau lexicon, as well as many other minor Xenos languages such as Zoresse. Kar delivery of his words in High and Low Gothic is eloquent, but his knowledge of other languages is at times fluent at best and sketchy at worst. Kar can speak almost no Eldar, due to the complexity of the language especially in its body movements. Kar although aware of Ork dialect considers the language to be beneath him, despite its potential usefulness. Beliefs Kar is dismissive of Imperial dogma, saying that faith in the Emperor is akin to madness. Despite this, Kar is not opposed to religion as a whole, as he believes that "faith or belief is the strongest motive one can have". Kar often hides the fact that he once completely threw himself into the Ecclesiarchys teachings, and was devout as any priest. When confronted with these, Kar will claim he was "destroying the system from within". Kar states his one true faith however is "that of human will". In his teachings, Kar incorporates elements of many philosophical views, such as the Tau's greater good. He states that for humanity to be "saved" a single leader who will lead humanity forward into a better age, and that humanity will have to advance at a rapid rate if the Imperium is wiped out. Kar also states that unification with Xenos is necessary, but those who do not follow mankind must be totally and utterly eliminated. Kars critics say his ideology mirrors elements of the Emperor of Mankinds. Kar sees the Chaos gods and their followers as a threat to Humanity's progress, saying they are as primitive as the Imperium and must also be eliminated. Kar does not believe the gods are even that, instead theorising that they are impossibly ancient, large creatures who command legions of smaller variants. Kar states that everything has a basis in science, and to believe otherwise is ignorant. Equipment *'Conversion beamer (modified)'-Kar carries a smaller, more compact version of a conversion beamer normally favoured by senior techmarines. This version is more easily carried around (but still requires one to remain motionless to fire) but is less effective. However, Xenos technology has substantially improved it so, while it may not be as powerful as its larger counterparts, it still remains a horribly effective weapon. *'Carapace armour (with modifications)'-Kar wears a suit of what was once carapace armour, but has been modified with Xenos technology. The technology is probably primarily from the Tau empire, but there is a clear signs of Rak'Gol, Zoragon and bastardised Eldar technology integrated into the armour. This means the armour is substantially better than it originally was, and even provides a limited force field that protects Kar from nearby damage. However it needs constant repair and maintenance to keep it running properly *'Modified wrist mounted Thyrrus plasma weapon'-Kar carries what was once a some sort of plasma weapon of Thyrrus origin that, after extensive modification, has been converted for his own use. Mounted on his wrist, freeing his hands for other weapons, Kar uses the weapon at close range paired with his swords. The weapon while has the chance of overheating and potentially wounding Kar as well as having a short range, can rip through armour as if it were paper, before burning the target in a few short seconds. *'Modified wrist mounted splinter pistol'-On Kars left wrist he wears a splinter pistol, that fires a large amount of shards filled with toxins that can fell even the toughest monster with a few well aimed shots. Kar acquired this macabre artefact from a Dark Eldar corsair who Kar had killed so he could use the corsairs resources and slave to his own ends. The toxins melt through and eat away at the flesh, causing the victim to die in agony. It has weak armour penetration however. *'Poisoned power sword'-Kar carries a power sword that is coated in a variety of deadly toxins and poisons. Kar uses this as his primary melee weapon. Kar uses poisons that slowly sap the enemy of their strength, leaving them writhing and flailing before Kar delivers the finishing blow, so he sate his sadistic lusts. *'Shortsword (hidden in cane)'-Kar is usually seen with an ebony cane, though he does not use it for walking with. Rather, if one twisted the head of the cane, than they would reveal a short power sword hidden inside. Kar uses this as a secondary melee weapon which he stabs into a enemies most vulnerable part of their body when he gets the chance. *'Digital weapons'-Kar has digital weapons directly installed into his face mask, reminiscent of the mandiblasters employed by Striking Scorpions. The digital weapons fire a small burst of flame that could potentially blind the enemy up close. However it can only be used for a couple of times before it is needed to be restocked. *'Targeting system': Kar prior to his mutilation wore a targeting array around his head in order to improve the aim of his weapons. After he got implants Kar had said implants in his eyes, and got rid of of the device. *'Inquisitorial rosette'-An ivory relic of his days in the intuitionist, Kar still carries the rosette given to him when he became an inquisitor. In certain situations Kar has used the rosette under an alias in order to access information instrumental in bringing down the Imperium. He also uses the data probes in the rosette also to access information otherwise restricted. Relations Feel free to add your own! Allies 'Dalila Isiminger' Despite the fact that it's leader is a raving psychopath, Dalila sees the Corpus Branch and it's research as integral to the advancement of humanity as a whole, and thus often backs their operations with forces from her own Branch. As a result Dalila has worked closely with Kar on many occasions, and while she can't deny his grasp of xenobiology and advanced mechanics is impressive, she still doesn't approve of the fact that Kar seems to be more interested in finding potential victims to dissect than making actual progress. 'Edrith Cambion' 'Skarek Usid' A Sslyth mercenary who initially was under the control of Lokhir Bloodsea, Kar paid Usid enough to backstab his master. Kar drew the ire of many inquisitors when using the Usid, but stated that he was loyal to a fault. After his estrangement to the Imperiem, Usid remained Kars bodyguard. Usid is the closest thing Kar considers to be a friend, knowing the creatures loyalty is absolute. 'Sophia Riyeko' The head of the Legatus division, Kar and Riyeko have long shared a interment relationship. Like Usid, Kar knows Riyeko's semi-worship of him ensures her loyalty is assured, and thus is able to form a strong bond between them. However Riyeko is careful to turn down many of Kars more obscene advances, much to his ire. At times Riyeko is fearful of Kars fascination of pyskers, and believes his friendship with her is only a product of a grander plan. 'Dorianus Ven Adrien' Kars relationship with the rogue Magos is one of delusions. One of the first to join Kars cause Ver Adrien has grown more secretive and distant. Kar knows that his loyalty is false, and that he is ambitious, but Ven Adriens supposed obedience, and respect among the technology division forces Kar to begrudgingly keep Ver Adriens position intact. 'Willhelm Alvistine' Initially the young heretek impressed Kar-technically brilliant, and lacking in ambition, the perfect qualities for an obedient servant. At first Kar wanted Alvistine to be loyal to him alone, but as he started to drift towards Ven Adrien Kar invested less time into his activities. Alvistine recently transferred to the biology division, and has taken an interest into the super soldier program. As Kar personally heads the project he has limited the input of Alvistine on the project, in fear Alvistine is acting as a spy for Ven Adrien. 'Zerath Devorian' The weak willed informant was treated as a mere asset by Kar, who deemed him necessary to his operations on Triam. However Devorians ineffectual nature (brought about by his cowardice) annoyed Kar who began to see him more as a liability. When Devorian failed to carry out Kars plans on Triam that involved the Tenebarite Cabal Kar thought so little of Devorian that he decided his death would be more beneficial, and subsequently was the one to order his execution. . Enemies 'The Tenebarite Cabal' 'Alexei de'Ossmann' 'Ahtar Delcon' Kar has known the devout Inquisitor after working with him to hunt down traitor Ravious who was conspiring with Xenos to take over the planet Chiopasris. It was Delcons fundamentalist beliefs and representation of the "true" nature of the Imperium that is thought to have planted the seeds of rebellion in Kars mind. Although Kar admires Delcons efficiency with chaos and psykers, he despises Delcons seamanly narrow minded views, and accused him of being a fanatic amongst a group of zealots. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own Category:Imperial Characters Category:Inquisitors Category:Dog of War Category:Characters Category:Rebels